Harvest Moon: A Pokemon Life
by DeadSkullsXXX
Summary: After an accident causing the death of May's entire family, she has no where else to go but to Forget-Me-Not Valley. There, she meets a new life of getting through on her own, a love she doesn't want, a love hiding deep beneath her, and a magic lurking.
1. Chapter 1

**Harvest Moon: A Pokemon Life**

_Day 2, Spring, Year 1_

The wind blew softly through my hair, lightly breezing my face as I stared into the depths of the sea. It looked so blue, waves pushing out from under the ferry while the sun beamed down upon it. I wished I could dive into it and forget all my troubles. Tears threatened once more to fall as memories seemed to just break my barrier.

_" May! May!" _

My father calling out my name, trying to reach towards me as the great pokemon roared. I was terrified, caught between saving my brother and running from the pokemon. Fire reached toward me from every inch, trying to grasp and burn my skin.

_'Mom...'_

My mother lying underneath the toppled over fridge, dead as the flames lit her body. Tears were falling madly down my face, emotions spinning so fast, too fast.

_" Help! Somebody help me! Someone!" _

My brother cried and cried but his voice seemed so distant. The pokemon gave out another beam of great power, my vision finally going out like a light.

_" Miss, Miss! Can you hear me?" _

My eyes opened, a doctor leaning over me with a worried expression. Machines were hooked up to me and the buzzing was giving me a migraine. I start choking, the tube down my windpipe no longer needed as a nurse slowly slipped it out.

_" I'm sorry May, but it's the only choice you have..."_

My parent's lawyer said sullenly, a true grieving expression for my loss. The loss of my family, the last thing I had. Everyone else was gone, buried into the ground and I dodn't know all the reasons why. The only thing I had left now was my mother's locket and Beautifly, my father's first gym badge, my brother's favourite book, and two pokemon. The clothes and supplies weren't even mine, donated to me by a few of my friends. A white tank top from Daisy, a shoulder less red long sleeved shirt from Lily, a yellow sweater from Violet- tied around my waist-, a black jean skirt from Marina, tennis shoes and yellow socks from Alex, black and white gloves from Brianna, a white scarf and tuque- detailed with a red pokeball- from Zoe, a pair of red pajammas from Rebbecca, and quite a bit from Kim. The only thing mine was the bandanna which was red with a white pokeball design, currently tied around my knee. A yellow sack was at my feet, filled with what wasn't currently on me and all my supplies. Blazekin leaning on the rail and Beautifly on my head. I watched the sea below from the back of the boat, not even wanting to look for my new home. Bleh, I didn't even want to go.

In my parents will, they left me everything and told me to find a man named Mathew Raemani. He was the son of Gilferd and Jessica, two very close friends with my parents. Apparently, I was about to endure some work. Not that I haven't, I've lived on a farm all my life but I had my family tp help me. Now, I was all alone, no matter how many people told me I wasn't.

The loud horn made me jump in surprise, shocking Blazekin and Beautifly as well.

" We're about to port, Miss," One of the sailors told me.

Joy

I just nodded, going to pick up my sack but Blazekin beat me to it.

" Hey!" I told him, but it was dull and loose instead of my fiery temper I've grown to love and hate.

Blazekin didn't seem to hear me, holding out his talon like hand. I took it with a small sigh, looking down at the ground as we walked to the front of the boat. You could see land.

Forget-Me-Not Valley

I really hated the name, because I really needed to forget now.

Trees took up most of what I could see, protecting everything from sight. But what I could see, was a long sandy beach, a river with a bridge passing over it, and more trees. Mountains were quite distant, swooping in from all sides. If you squinted really, really, _really_hard, there was a beach just on the corner near the end of the trees and mountains, it seemed to lead somewhere on the other side of the island. I wonder where. Sailors were readying a boat to take me over there, the only passenger heading for the tree haven land. Everyone else were heading to places like Jhoto, Khanto, Sinnoh, Ore, Romano, maybe even home, Hoen. Forget-Me-Not Valley wasn't like Romano but it wasn't attached to any region. Well, it lived near Ore but not very close and neither had very many pokemon. Actually, it was very uncommon. Uncommon, but still common. They said pokemon were gifts from their creator, Arceus, a pokemon with a thousand hands. I used to think it was ridiculous but then I got Blazekin's egg. My parents had been so proud...

I could feel a drop of water on my face, but I knew it wasn't the rain. I wiped it away with my hand, taking in a deep, shuttered breath. Why do I always have to cry? Why can't I just stop and forget the pain?

I could imagine the sudden light bulb above my head, a promise bubbling inside of me. I've thought of it so many times but it seemed appropriate to start now. I will not cry, I will never cry, I will never ever cry. It seemed to give me a little relief, the hope that somehow, it would help. I would not cry even if it hurt me, I would never cry until all the pain left my broken heart.

When we got closer, I could just see the top of at least a roof of a building.

" Miss Maple!" A sailor boy yelled at me and waved me over. I understood, getting in the boat with my Pokemon and things. Why did my parent's want to so badly send me here? Of all places, a valley? Questions battered inside my head, all swirling into one and multiples. It was giving me a migraine. So I breathed in, smelling the salty sea water and then coughing when I got a whiff of the sailor's cigarette smoke.

Grrr...I absolutely hate smokers, destroying their lungs and setting the world on fire.

The sailor rode while I said nothing, staring at the fish I could see in the water. Which was barely with the seaweed and crap. The beach came close, the bottom of the boat brushing up to the shore.

" Alright, get out," Love you too, jerk. I just glared at the sailor, getting up but Blazekin stopped me. Instead, he lifted me up with one arm and my sack hanging from the other.

" Beautifly!" She flew into the sky, hovering over the beach. There was a man with a Typhlosion, standing on the sand.

" Blaziken!" There was a sudden rush of wind before I heard the sand crunch under Blaziken's feet. He let me on my feet, still holding my sack while Beautifly landed back on my head. The stranger clapped, coming up to me, a few inches taller than me.

" Very nice, usually travellers complain and whine when they come trudging up shore," The man smiled with a light air around him, as if he didn't have a care in the world. I envy him.

" Thanks?" I said, uncertain," I'm May Maple."

" Mathew Raemani, but you can call me Matt," He smiled. Matt's hair was rather messy but neat at the same time, brown strands standing. His eyes were a dark ivy green and his skin tanned. The white wife beater he wore showed off his muscles from hard work with a few scratches, even a couple of burns. His jeans were tattered a bit and had dirt on them, including a few small patches. The boots on his feet were black and clearly went to good use.

" Okay..." I didn't know what else to say, just shifting my feet uncomfortably.

" Come on, I'll show you to the farm." Matt was all smiles, but it was calm and not the ridiculously jumpy I usually came across. We walked along a cleared path, trees on either side of us. I could spot a swamp in the distance to the left, a possible house peeking through the trees. Eventually, there were two more paths branching off from either side but Matt just strolled passed them. He seemed so calm while I was practically going nuts in my mind. Everything was different, even the trees looked more of a darker green and the grass a little longer. God, I was going insane. Not that I already was, or so that's what my friends say. Or at least, they used to before I moved.

When the path ended, some sort of village square- more like rectangle- replaced it.

" That's the Village Inn**(#1)**," Matt pointed to the building on the right, about three stories high made of bricks and wood. Fencing went around it, a courtyard next to it with two horses roped to the fence near a water trough. Their coats were clean and shined in the sunlight. I had a horse once, named Sparx. She died in the fire before she could compete in the Petalburgh Jumping Contest.

" And that's the Cloud Bar**(#2)**," On my left was a smaller building, same amount of floors but with a smaller courtyard.

" Those three are houses belong to the Herse's, Gaten's, and Wulf's family**(#3)**," Three two story buildings were opposite to the Cloud Bar.

" Down and up is the Hayden Villa**(#4)**," A hill rolled up, the roof which I had probably spotted earlier peaking over the treetops.

" Down and down in the first group of trees is the Birch's House**(#5)** and then further down into the swamp is the Oak's studio**(#6)**," Trees interfered, not allowing me to see anything at all," And the path on the left that we passed leads to the Chemita Lab**(#7)**."

" To the left and across the bridge is the Ketchum Farm**(#8)**," I could spot the house and fields.

" Runing along the river and up beside the waterfall is the Dig Site**(#9)**," I couldn't see it, my eyes trying to follow the trail up the river.

" I'll introduce you to everyone afterwards," Matt said as we walked past a line of tree to an opening." And this is your farm**(#10)**."

" My farm?" I felt confused. Wasn't it his and I was just looking after it while he want travelling?

" Yep, all yours. I have no use for it so what's the point of keeping it?" A free farm, cool.

" Hey, Ace!" Mathew shouted, a sudden blur appearing in front of him to shape into a Normal Pokemon," Hey boy, nothing happen while I was gone?"

" Lin!" The Linoone shook his head.

" Good, this is May and her pokemon. They'll be taking care of everything around here while we're gone," Matt gave Ace a pat on the head." Alright, buildings."

I could feel Absol look at me watchfully as Matt pointed to a building.

" That's my house, and I'll be keeping it," It was a log cabin, only about one story high. It was in front of the line of cherry trees we had passed before.

" The barn is where you'll keep all your animals. The tool shed is attached through a door and the field can be used for grazing and hay- I haven't been able to fertilize it so you're going to have to visit Delia," It was pretty much in the center, a tree growing in the middle of the field.

" You'll be able to buy a food processing room and a milking room when you have the cash," Matt shrugged. This guy really didn't look after this place much.

" That's the food storage with a freezer, you can order things from there and simply mail it to Mineral town to get what you need." It was a brick house like building, standing beside Matt's home.

" That's your house," It was cabin styled but looking much better than Matt's place, facing me. There was a dog house next to it on the right and a small field. We came up to the house more.

" And that's the chicken coop, you can also use it for geese once you get a pond," A pond? I wonder if I could swim in it? Bleh, maybe not. Geese weren't exactly sanitary.

" That's the shed, but I don't have a use for it," Matt gave a sly grin, the air around him suddenly playfull," Occasionally, I've found some travellers going at it in there!"

" WHAT?" I shrieked, my face flushing from embarrassment.

" Yep, at one time, these teens had come in with there parents but they were constantly being watched. So one night, I found them in the shed, already striped of all there clothes and-"

" Mooo!"

" Oh, the cow's here," Matt said simply, heading towards the barn casually. My face was beat red and I was so very thankful for the cow. I stood there for a moment before I realized I should follow him.

" It takes a total of five days to get here from the main town," He said.

" The main town?" I was startled, wondering why this town wasn't bustling with life.

" Yep, Mineral Town. It takes a total of five days to get there, going right over the mountains," So the beach did lead somewhere, huh." There's a part of a beach you can see when you're coming in but no one has been able to reach it because of the thick forests and rocks."

Damn, there goes my plan. Thanks Matt.

" And I got you starting presents!" He smiled brightly, opening the doors. The barn was quite big, six fair sized stalls against the walls. A chalk board was on the right, instructions on the board and the fodder on the right. On the opposite wall in front of us was a set of wide double doors leading to the field. A door was on the left near it.

On the last stall, on the right, was a white and black cow standing ever so peacefully. Her tail was swinging and brown eyes healthy.

" You're going to have to name her," Matt said, petting her head. A bell hanged from a rope around her neck, loose so it didn't hurt her.

" I think Lue is a good name," I smiled a little.

" Moo!" She seemed to smile at her new name.

" Blaze!" Blazekin said to her. Lue just looked at him strangely. Beautifly was hovering over head, looking around the tall building. A hay trough went down the middle of the barn, seeing as the animal stalls had no doors.

" Lue it is, you can write her name on that plank later," Matt pointed to the piece of wood nailed to the wall, visible above her stall." Come on, I'll show you to the tool shed."

" See you later, Lue." I gave her small pat on the head before following Matt to the only single door.

" You can start milking her tomorrow," Matt said as he opened the door." I've already supplied you with a Heavy Hoe, Small Water Can, Heavy Sickle, and a Cow Milker." Shelves were cluttered on either side of the walls and there was a small window bring in light from the field.

" Alright, what do you want to name the place?" He asked as we exited the barn and headed back to the village rectangle.

" I dunno know." I shrugged, I hadn't thought that far.

" Pick something simple and will last a long time." Matt suggested. I mentally knocked my head for something but I was stuck.

" The Maple Farm, the second." My mouth twitched in an attempt to make a smile. That had been the name of my family's farm back home. Matt smiled, but it was soft and the look in his eyes told that he understood.

" The Maple Farm, the second." He said, as if tasting it on his time," Very original."

" Hey!" I stepped on his foot at the sarcasm in his tone. Matt yelped, jumping up. I nearly laughed at his hurt expression, eyes glossy while he held his booted foot.

" Ow...you're nearly as bad as Nami!" He whined while I was curious. Who was Nami?

" Who's Nami?" I voiced my question, looking at him curiously. Matt dropped his foot, suddenly serious yet not.

" The most violent girl in the village, you do not want to piss her off," He explained," She has the most strangest mood swings, flashing from happy to anger quicker than possible."

" I like her already!" I said. Matt looked at me warily.

" Then let's start introducing you to this fine village already!" His smile came back, heading towards the Village Inn. Matt opened the doors, a room opening up into view. There was a front desk near the stars, a kitchen on the right and tables with chairs and place settings. Windows allowed the sun to shine in the curtains were swept out of the way.

" Hey, Jason!" Matt waved to the man behind the desk. He had dark eyes, almost black with his black hair tied into a stubby ponytail in the back. Jason wore a white button up, long sleeved shirt underneath a short classic fitted violet vest with a black back and pockets in the front. His pants were black and his shoes matching.

" Hey, Matt, who's that?" Jason nodded towards me. I felt suddenly very much in the spotlight, and despite all the contests I've been in, it didn't make me feel very comfortable.

" May Maple, the new owner of the farm, now named the Maple Farm, the second," Matt said.

" That's an interesting name." Another man came from the kitchen, wiping his hand with a white towel. He was as handsome as Jason, light honey brown hair shaggy and milk chocolate eyes bright. This man wore a yellow vest instead and an apron around his waist, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

" That's what I thought, but I got punished." Matt side glanced at me but I just gave him a glare. The man chuckled, a Glaceon at his side with a miniature chef hat on her head.

" Glace." She said, a Leafeon that layed in the sun on one of the window sills jumping down to great the Snow Storm Pokemon.

" I'm Jason Tomb, by the way." Jason smiled, brushing the white collar that went around his neck. I thought it was strange but I smiled at him anyways.

" And I'm Jessie Rein." The other man smiled, leaning against the stair railing.

" It's nice to meet you!" I said with a smile," This is Blazekin and Beautifly."

Blazekin gave a nod from beside me and Beautifly a chirp from where she sat on my head.

" It's a pleasure to meet you as well!" Jessie smiled.

" This is Ice and Earth," Jason pointed to the two Sinnoh Eevee evolutions.

" Where's the other two?" Matt asked, butting in.

" Nami! Riley! Get down here!" Jessie suddenly yelled at the ceiling. A shriek and a yelp was heard before heavy foot steps came running. A man and a woman came running down with mad expressions, around my age.

" What?" They yelled. Jason only laughed a bit while Jessie rolled his eyes.

" The farmer is here, what were you two up to anyways and where are you're pokemon?" Just then, an Umbreon, Poochyena, Absol and some sort of strange pokemon came running down." Oh, well, introduce yourselves."

" I'm Riley Orchidus and this is Yue and Fang." The man said with a charming smile. He was pretty sexy with dark blue hair that had a lock running down in front of his right ear and left side bangs. His eyes were like a storm, grey of all colours. Riley wore a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal a scar running from his right wrist and up his arm, untucked from his black jeans. His shoes were black sneakers.

" My name's Nami Rein, and I'm not related to him." The woman jabbed a finger towards Jessie who just rolled his eyes. She was beautiful with dark brown hair that went straight to her rear and the most strangest eyes of electric neon green irises. Nami wore a black and white shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows and matching gloves and tights. She wore a black miniskirt with a white belt and the shoes on her feet were black, chunky heeled boots that laced up to just above the ankle." Oh, and this is Whisper and Ghost, she's a Phanteon."

The Phanteon's body was similar to an Umbreon but with a large hood with black eyes on her head, fastening at her neck with a skull pin. Her legs were black and white striped and two white striped went across the diamond end of her ears. Ghost's tail was like white smoke, whispy and nearly see through. Her eyes were completely white with black crescent moons.

" I'm May Maple and this is Blazekin and Beautifly. I'm from Hoen." I said with a small smile.

" Cool, we came from Romano!" Nami smiled at me.

" Um, I've got to get going and I still have to show May around," Matt interrupted.

"Oh, okay, come visit later, alright, May?" Jessie smiled. I nodded my head with a good bye and left with Mathew.

" Alright, the next house is the Wulf's." Matt knocked on the door." Tobias, Colleen, Tommy, the new farmer's here!" He called. The door gave a click, Matt standing back as it opened.

A little boy with bright red hair and soft hazelnut eyes appeared, about seven years old. He wore a red shirt with white stripes going down the sides and sleeves. His jean shorts went to his knees and he had a pair of sneakers on his feet. A Turtwig was at his side.

" Hey Tommy," Matt smiled, looking down at the boy.

" Hi, Mr. Raemani," Tommy gave a shy wave.

" Can I talk to your parents?" Matt asked. Tommy nodded, opening the door to let us in. It was a nice living room, a woman with long red hair and green eyes sitting in an armchair with a book, next to a fireplace. On the other side of the bookcase was a man with light blond hair and brown eyes. A Ninetails and Arcanine laid on the rug between them peacefully.

" Hello, Matt." The man smiled. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves cuffed neatly, vest a dark red colour and wearing a pair of black slacks.

" Hello." Matt greeted.

" Hello, Matt." The woman smiled. Her dress was red with a wide scoop neckline and puffed sleeves. It was long, her black Mary Jane pumps peeking out from underneath. A white apron was tied around her waist with red stitching.

" This is May Maple, she's the new farmer of the now named, Maple Farm the second," Matt introduced me.

" That's a strange name," Tobias raised an eyebrow. My eye nearly twitched. Is that all anyone can say in this valley?

" That's what I said!" Matt smiled brightly. I glared at him. A small giggle came from Colleen, setting down her book in her lap.

" I'm not surprised," She said with a smile.

" Where do you come from, May?" Tobias asked.

" Petalburgh, Hoen." I said with a small smile. This family seemed so warm, Tommy playing with a toy truck while Turtwig watched.

" Have you ever worked on a farm?" He asked.

" Yes, I've lived on one ever since I was born." I answered.

" Why did you move here?" Colleen suddenly asked and my world turned cold. My throat tightened and tears wanted to fall but I refused, repeating my promise. I will not cry, I will never cry, I will never ever cry...

" May?" Colleen asked but I couldn't answer. I felt Matt take my hand and squeeze it before letting it go.

" I'm sorry but I'll be leaving soon and I still have things to show May. Good bye," Matt said politely and Blazekin out an arm on my shoulder, steering me out of the house. I was gasping for air, holding back tears and sobs.

" Shh..." I felt a comforting hand on my back, rubbing in soft circles. My body shook and my arms wrapped tightly around me, I thought everything was solved. But I guess I still had more to go through. My hand wiped my eyes and I stood up straight, feeling better yet worse.

" What's next?" I asked.

**'Kay, I'm going to leave it there because I really want to post this. I want your honest opinions, because not all flames are about bashing a story but because they hold real truth and can help improve a writer's skill. Plus, if I don't like your review, I have a paintball gun and two little brothers.**

**#1) Village Inn- Inner Inn**

**#2) Cloud Bar- Blue Bar**

**#3) Herse's, Gaten's, Wulf's Homes- Grant's, Nina's and Galen's, Wally's Homes**

**#4) Hayden Villa- Romano's Villa**

**#5) Birch's House- Firework's Brother's House**

**#6) Oak Studio- Cody's Studio( It's going to be an actual house instead of a trailer)**

**#7) Chemita Lab- Daryl's Lab**

**#8) Ketchum Farm- Vesta's Farm**

**#9) Dig Site- Carter's Dig Site**

**#10) The Maple Farm, The Second- Main Players Farm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harvest Moon: A Pokemon Life**

_Day 2, Spring, Year 1_

Matt lead me to the next house, knocking on the door like he did before. I stood behind him, slightly leaning into Blazekin.

" Hello?" The door opened to reveal a tall woman with grey blue eyes and long seashell pink hair. She wore a white button up shirt with long sleeves, a tan vest over top. The woman also wore a dark brown skirt and tan spectator sport heels.

" Hey Solidad." Matt smiled at her, just barely an inch over her.

" Hey, Matty, what's up?" Solidad asked curiously.

" Mommy! Mommy!" I heard a girl call from inside.

" Just a minute, sweetie," Solidad called back into the house." Come on in, please."

" Thanks," Matt said, Solidad leaving the door open as she disappeared into the house. I took a step to go in but Blazekin didn't follow.

" Blazekin?" I asked. He just stood there, as if telling me something, and I understood." Alright."

I stepped in the house with Beautifly on my head, the living room filled with light and rather open. A pair of stairs led upstairs while an arch doorway led to a kitchen. A little girl was in the middle of the living room, holding a doll as she played with the doll house. She looked rather sweet with wavy light purple hair and grey eyes, wearing a pink dress with black Mary Jane's and a pair of diamond earrings. Maybe a little spoiled, though, her Glameow's collar made of diamonds. Matt lead me into the kitchen where Solidad was cutting up a loaf of bread.

" Sorry about that, Marie reminded me that it was lunch time," Solidad said before shouting," HARLEY!"

" Coming dear!" A high voice though male said, a man that went with it popping in front of the window suddenly. I nearly jumped, almost tripping over the Slowbro that was sleeping behind me." Oh! We have guests!"

It was a man with shoulder lenght, violet hair that was wavy and light grey eyes. He wore a strange green hat and a white button up shirt. I couldn't see what he was wearing for pants or what was on his feet.

" I'm Harley Herse, I see you've met my lovely wife. What about Marie?" Harley asked, talking rather brightly as he waved his manicured hand around. He kind of scared me, creeping me out with his ultra smile and womanly groomed looks.

" Right here, Daddy," The little girl walked into the kitchen with her pokemon.

" Hi sweetie! Did you meet the new farmer yet?" Harely chirped.

" No, who is he?" Marie asked.

" Actually, he is a she," I smiled," I'm May Maple, the new farmer of the Maple Farm, the second."

" That's a weird name, who would want to buy from a farm with a name like that? And why would you want to work on a farm anyways? You could get your clothes dirty or break a nail!" Marie said with great disgust." How can you possibly work, ugh, that's soo disgusting. A lady should never work, I want to be a lady when I grow up and not some field working filth!"

" Marie Lavendar Herse, that's extermely rude!" Solidad exclaimed, setting down her knife and putting her hands on her hips to give her daughter a stern stare," Go up to your room right now!"

" No!" Marie stomped her foot. My hopes seemed to fall, depressing my mood further. Is that what people would think of me? A girl who couldn't take care of herself with no manners? A guy? I wasn't a guy, right?

" Go up to your room right now young lady!" Solidad snapped.

" No! I don't want to!" Marie shouted, crossing her arms with a stubborn stare. This kid really needed to get herself some proper manners, I would most likely be cleaning the stable. Plus, I would've never thought of speaking that way. Mom would never let me or Max behave like that.

" Now!"

" No!"

" Harley/Daddy!" They both yelled at Harley. He sighed, nimbly climbing through the window, over the sink and standing with his feet on the tile floor. I nearly opened my mouth in horror. He was wearing ultra tight black pants with black healed boots; thank Kyogre they were made for men.

" Your mother's right, Marie, go up to your room this minute!" Harley said, pointing up.

" But Daddy!" Maire cried, tears swelling up.

" Go and I'll paint your nails!" Harley said with a stern look.

" Okay!" She cheered, holding out her hand for her father to take. They headed out and up the stairs.

" But Harley!" Solidad exclaimed but they were already gone. She sighed, looking exhausted. The woman turned back to us.

" Sorry about that," Solidad said, going back to the bread," Marie always speaks her mind and can be quite a handful. Harley isn't big with punishment so Marie usually gets him to soften things up for her."

" It's alright," I said, receiving a sympathetic look from Solidad. I didn't like it so I looked out the window Harley had jumped through. The memory kind of scared me so I just stared at the sink instead.

" Oh, Matty," Solidad suddenly said," The Hayden's are coming home tomorrow, the twins are creating some new invention and the brothers just made some new fireworks they need to try out. Also, Paul and Dawn are over at the Ketchum farm again, or so that's what Harley said."

" Of course he did, Harely knows everyone's buisness," Matt rolled his eyes and Solidad gave a light laugh. I felt like there was something I was missing, Solidad giving him this weird look.

" Anyways, we need to get going," Matt said.

" Oh, alright, you're leaving today, aren't you?" Solidad asked with a down expression.

" Yeah, but only for a bit, the Horse Race is coming up so I'll be in town for three days then," Matt said lightly, hands in his pockets casually. Okay, I was definitely missing something, and I hate being out of the loop.

" Only three?" Solidad pouted. The look she was giving Matt made me uncomfortable while Matt only gave an air of aloofness. It didn't help.

" Yep," Matt nodded his head," See you later, Solidad."

" Bye, Matty, nice meeting you, May," Solidad smiled as she lead us to the door and opened it for us.

" Nice meeting you too, Solidad." I smiled, walking to Blazekin's side. Solidad waved a bit before shutting the door behind us, a soft click closing it.

" Alright, the Gaten's are up next." We walked to the house in between the two, Matt knocking on it lightly. I wondered idly why he had chosen to visit this one last but I shrugged it off.

" Who is it?" A rough male voice said from behind the door.

" It's me, Matt and the new farmer," Matt answered. Why did he have to keep introducing me as the 'new farmer' instead of just spitting out my name?

" Let them in, dear, I've been wanting to meet her!" An sweet voice said from inside. At least she knew I was a girl. A rough chuckle came from the hidden man.

" Alright, honey," The door swung open, an old man appearing. He was slightly hunched, wearing a thick brown wool coat over a cream top and brown pants. His shoes were brown loafers and a hat was atop his grey hair head. He had stern dark brown eyes and a rough looking face with wrinkles.

" Afternoon, Leo," Matt said as he strolled in with a smile. I followed him, Blazekin once again staying outside.

" Afternoon, Mathew," Leo said. This living room was a quite nice, the look warm and inviting. A Persian and Delcatty were curled up on a shag rug in front of a blazing fire, a rocking chair next to it with a small table and a lamp.

" Hello, Mathew," The old woman was behind her husband, walking stick holding her up as she was crouched over. Her grey white hair was tied up in a bun and eyes a beautiful brown. She wore a light blue dress that went to the floor with a white shall around her shoulders. The old lady seemed very kind with her warm face though detailed with wrinkles." Oh, and this must be the new farmer!"

" Yes, my name is May Maple, new owner of the Maple Farm, the second." I smiled.

" Oh, wasn't _his_ last name Maple?" The woman asked her husband.

" Herman Maple I believe, dear," Leo said. He didn't seem like the type who got friendly with too many people, eyes cold but warming when set upon his wife. It was adorable.

" Who?" I asked curiously.

" Sorry, Sarah, but we really need to move on," Matt interrupted, ruining my curiosity.

" Oh, of course, perhaps another time," Sarah said.

" I think I can wait till then," Sarah smiled when I spoke.

" See you later, Leo, Sarah," Matt nodded politely and opened the door.

" Good bye, Mathew, May," The couple said, Sarah waving slightly.

" Good bye," I smiled a bit, but not big enough for them to see. When Blazekin joined us, we walked to near the villa but past it when Matt started walking down towards the trees.

" Um, Matt, what about the pub and the villa?" I asked.

" Paul owns Pub but is at the Ketchum farm, May, and the Hayden's, who obviously live in the Hayden Villa, are in Mineral town." He explained.

" Oh." So that's why he went to Solidad's place.

" You get used to it, just talk to Dawn or Harley for any of the latest news. Brock's pretty well rounded too so you can hear things from him usually," Matt said. I just nodded," Also, Nami and the others at the Village Inn pick up things from customers and the twins usually somehow get caught in telephone calls when they test certain things. Tori usually brings news from the outside world."

" Tori?"

" A man who travels from town to town with goods from other places, you can usually get good prices from him," Matt explained. I nodded my head again, though still a little foggy. " Here we are."

" What?" All I could see was a bit of a small clearing, a rope ladder and poles coming from above to be planted into the ground.

" The Birch house," Matt pointed up and I gasped.

It was up in the air, above some of the shorter trees." How?"

" Don't know," Matt shrugged and rang the little church bell nailed to a pole.

" What?" Someone shouted from above.

" It's me, Matt!" He yelled back.

" Hey, Matt, be right there!" The person shouted back. Two guys came quickly climbing down the ladder, jumping off when they got to a safe height and landed on their two feet.

" Hi- a, Matt, who is this?" The taller one asked, looking at me. He was pretty cute, black tousled hair and orange eyes. The white shirt he wore was a wife beater that had smoke marks on it as well as his jeans which had been rolled up to his knees. His sandals were unscathed though they looked worn out. A beaded bracelet went around his left wrist matched the one around his neck. A Minun was at his feet, wearing a beaded necklace around his neck.

" May Maple, the new farmer of the Maple farm, the second," Matt introduced me.

" Neat name," The other said with a smile. He wore a white beanie over his black hair, red-orange eyes bright. He wore a red wife beater. and his jeans were a darker blue. Instead of the light brown beads, his were darker and had a red shade to them, a matching one going around his Plusle's neck.

" Thanks!" I said, glad someone thought so.

" I'm Brandon and my little brother here is Brendan," The taller one smiled while his little brother scowled.

" I am not little!" Brendan snapped.

" Of course not, little bro," Brandon smirked," By the way, want to see the new fireworks we made?"

" Sorry, I still need to take May around town," Matt said.

" Oh, well, the Oak's are back at the twin's lab, by the way." Brandon said.

" Thanks," Matt said brightly," See you later guys!"

" See you later," Brandon suddenly winked at me," You too, May."

" Okay," I nearly stammered but managed to keep my cool. Brendan, though, was blushing deeply.

" Bye, May." He said, eyes facing the ground.

" Bye you guys!" I waved before following Matt.

We rounded the corner, a metal building showing up. It was built on metal plates and a wire fence went around it with barb wires over top. Electricity crackled through the air from poles above in each corner. It looked like it came from a Sci-Fi movie with the evil scientist. The twins weren't evil, right?

" No, they aren't evil." I gave Matt an incredulous look," No, I can't read your mind. I just guessed."

" It was a good guess, though." I said.

" I guess," Matt smirked before opening the wire fence door. I cautiously followed him, looking around warily. He didn't even knock on the door when it slid open on it's own and two women popped out.

" MATT!" They squealed happily, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

" Hi, girls!" He smiled at them, obviously used to it.

" Is the new farmer here, is she, is she?" One of them jumped up and down excitedly while the other rolled her eyes.

" You had sugar today, didn't you Shire?" Matt asked.

" For breakfast with a side of cocoa puffs and strawberry milk!" The first exclaimed. She had long blond hair and light amethyst eyes. Her lab coat was white and decorated with green stitching. The woman wore a purple tank top underneath and a black skirt that ended at her knees with black lace. She had black pumps on her feet which didn't seem to falter her hyper jumps. A Manetike was at her side, just not as hyper.

" Shy?" Matt turned to the other woman, Shire's twin. Only, her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore black pants instead of a skirt.

" We had woken up late and I went in the shower before her so..." Shy smiled sheepishly while her Luxray shook his head a bit. Matt rolled his eyes.

" What's with all the commotion, ladies?" A man's voice said from inside.

" Guests, Gary," Shy called back.

" Come in, come in!" Shire chirped, moving her hand in a motion for us to come in quickly. I followed Matt in, surprised by how cozy it looked inside. Soft carpet of white lined the floor while wood panneled the walls. It was furnished with a sitting area- and a large television- and a small kitchen to the right. Stairs went up to the next floor and a door was heavily locked. Perhaps the laboratory? A young man with spiky auburn hair had his hands in his pockets, dark grey eyes almost navy watching.

" Hello, there." The boy stepped up to me, smirking slightly as I felt his eyes move.

" Gary Oak!" Shire slapped his arm, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. The boy rolled his eyes but took a step back.

" Ugh, Shy! Shire! Gary! I need some help down here!" A voice bellowed from below.

" Coming, Prof!" Shy and Shire called.

" See you later then? Next Horse Race, right?" Gary nodded before all of them disappeared.

" That was easy." Matt tugged on my hand slightly to get me to follow." All there is left is the Ketchum Farm, I think they can help you at the Dig Site. I have to get going pretty soon."

" Alright."

**Cutting off there cause I haven't updated in a while.**


End file.
